A Date with Yoda
by blooddavid4658
Summary: Miley Cyrus and my friend Yoda go on a date. Its not really Yoda he just wanted his gamer named used, because it was funny.


**Shower Passion**

I sat there looking at my plate. I was having trouble looking at this guy I was on a date with. He was so handsome; I would blush whenever I looked at him. His name was Yoda. I thought it sounded pretty sexy, like it had a foreign sound to it. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the number. I saw that it was my friend Tiffany. I told Yoda had to go the bathroom and took my leave. I started to walk away and saw that Yoda was staring at me. I reached the bathroom, went inside and got out my phone, and called Tiffany. She picked up and said hello. I started telling her how the date was going. About how handsome he was and how great he was to talk to. Tiffany actually had to stop me because I would have continued ranting. She told me to get back in there and try to get another date or something. I agreed and walked back out to the table. I didn't sit back down, however. I asked him if he wanted to go back to my apartment and watch a movie or something. He agreed with a sexy voice.

"Yea sure, I would love that."

I hear his voice again and I started to feel something I couldn't really put my hand on. He paid for the dinner and we both walked back to my car. We were at my house in a matter of minuets. We both walked up the stairs. I started to put the key the lock, when I felt his hand the back of mine. It wasn't anything to big just a gentle touch. We both got inside, and I told him I wanted to go freshen up. I watched as he sat down on the couch. When I walked by him I could smell fragrant cologne on him. I felt the same feeling that I did at the restaurant. I just dismissed it and went to my room. I took off all of my jewelry, and grabbed my bathrobe. I walked to the bathroom, and set my items on the counter. I started to get undressed, while thinking about Yoda. I walked over to the shower and bent over to turn it on. When I leaned back up and turned around I saw that Yoda was staring at me. I realized that he could see my full spread from where he was standing. I gave a little shriek and grabbed a towel to wrap myself up in. He was just staring at my impassively. We just stared at each other for a while. He was the first to speak. He said.

"Sorry I didn't realize that you were going to take a shower…"

I replied.

"Its no problem…"

He still didn't move at all.

"Miley…." He said passionately.

I just stood there and let the towel fall from my body; Exposing myself fully to him. He walked over to me and grabbed my arms and started to kiss me. He started to fondle one of my breasts. He moved around like a pro, and started to roll my nipple. I started to feel my nipples get hard. I felt my pussy start to get hot. I pulled one of my arms away and grabbed one of his. I ran my hand along the length of it, feeling the muscular forearm, then down to his hand. I pulled it down and put it on my pussy. He started to roll my clit like he was rolling my nipple. He pulled his lips away from mind, and then his hand. He put his hand up to his lips. I could see that his fingers where glistening with my juices. He slid them into his mouth, ever so slowly, savoring the taste. All the while not taking his eyes off of mine. He spoke again.

"Don't you have a shower to take?" He said slowly

"Yes… would you like to join me?" I replied with a smile.

Yoda stepped back and started to remove his cloths. First his shoes, then his shirt, then his pants. All that was left was his boxers. He slowly slid them off, revealing his large dick. As I stood there staring at it hungrily, I realized that this was the feeling I was having at the restaurant. I reached over and grabbed the base. I slowly slid my hand along the base and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled my hand away and took hold of his hand. I dragged him into the shower with me. The water was a nice warm. It felt good on my skin. We both got covered in water. The water acted as a wonderful lubricant for our bodies. Both our muscular bodies rubbing together passionately. We embraced and started kissing again. I could feel him flexing various muscles, so I fallowed suit. He turned me around so that I was leaning back on him. He started to rub both of my breasts, while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I pulled his hands off me and said.

"I want you!" With a fiery passion in my voice.

I leaned against the wall of the shower. The nozzle was running right on my face. It felt awesome, like I was under a waterfall. Suddenly I felt him grab my thighs. I could feel him teasing me with little prods here and there. Then he brought his dick far into my ass. I gave a little whimper that was barley audible under the crashing sound of the shower. Although it was enough for Yoda to hear. He gripped my thighs even harder, and started to fall into a pattern of a deep rhythmic thrusting. It felt like he kept going deeper and deeper. I could visualize it in my mind, his nice big cock pounding into my tight ass. I could hear him behind me, even though the sounds of the water were loud. He was breathing heavily. I pulled away. My ass seemed to feel kind of empty without him inside me, although he was going to be back inside very soon. I turned around and put my back against the wall this time. I spread my pussy wide, inviting him inside. He didn't hesitate at all. He pounded inside, but he didn't go into the rhythmic motion he had been doing earlier. This time he grinded inside of me. Pushing his pelvis up and around in a gyrating motion. I used one hand to support me, and I used the other to message my clit. I was kept rolling it harder and harder. It felt so good. He kept gyrating faster and faster until I thought that I couldn't hold it anymore. Suddenly the urge overcame me. I came. Even though we were in the shower and covered in water, we could both tell that it was my sweet pussy juices, instead of water. Although he noticed that I was having my orgasm, he didn't slow down. In fact he sped up. Pushing my orgasm onto a higher level. He kept it going for some time. It seemed like the longest orgasm and the best one I had ever had. He had slowed down a lot and I looked down, he was rubbing his fingers all around the rim of my pussy. He was collecting my juices. He brought his fingers up, but this time he slid them into my mouth instead of his. While he was doing this I gave a deep satisfied moan.

"Mmmm… That was great… Now its your turn" I said in a sexy voice.

I pulled off of his cock, and knelt down. I looked up at him. I grabbed his dick with my hand and started a fast hard rubbing. Without any warning I plunged his cock deep inside my mouth. I was moving my head back and forth with a hard but gentle movement. I was under his ridge and along the tip of the head. Just a continuous swirl of tongue movement, as I battered his cock. I could already taste his precum dripping in my mouth. It tasted so good; I couldn't wait for his full load. I increased the intensity of my tongue play. He put his hand on the back of my head and gave a deep groan. Like he was about ready to blow his load for me. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and started to rub it with both hands. I was looking up at him with my mouth open and tongue out. Waiting for the sweet treat that I was about to receive. He gave an even louder groan in preparation. He leaned back as he let it go. He sent 5 or 6 hot steamy shots down my tongue and down the back of my throat. They tasted so sweet I could hardly contain myself. I didn't wait for him to recover I just engulfed his cock again. Started going extremely fast. Doing that over his still sensitive cock caused 2 or 3 more shots to be sent down my throat. After that I knew that he was spent. I gave a lingering lick, swirling my tongue around his head one more time. Then pulling off. A trail of saliva mixed with his cum dripped from the tip of my tongue to his head. I quickly licked that up to, making sure not to spill a drop. I got back up and we embraced again. We kissed for some time. Eventually we fished and got out of the shower. We both dried off while starring at each other. We didn't bother to get dressed; we just crawled into bed and cuddled for the rest of the night. We both fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. The last thing he said to me before we fell asleep was just a single word.

"Miley…" He whispered.


End file.
